Different Time Same Problems
by evilsangel
Summary: this is a crossover with Inuyasha. raven and the others are transported to Inuyasha time. Trigon and slade are in this, during the time of the prophecy. i'll write more on this later.


For the past week Jump city has been in a heat wave. The criminals it seems have taken a break from the heat. So it has been a very, very boring week. It was way to hot to be out side or train. Beast Boy (BB) has been pulling double over time for pranks. He's put pink dye in Raven's hair and clothes. He still has bruises from that. She went demonic on him and tried to choke him to death! (It took all of the Titans to get her to let of his throat! (they had to talk her into letting go cause she was much stronger then them when she was using her demonic strength.)) He exchanged Robin's hair gel with glue, lost Starfire's Silky for 3 days, and broke the dishwasher, drier, 2 computer systems, and the air-conditioning. So thanks to him the tower was HOT!

"Oh man, what am I going to do?" said BB as he walked down the cool halls. "This has been so boring." He kept walking the halls until he came to Raven's room. He subconsciously rubbed his still bruised neck. Now that he thought about (and yes he does think, just not that much) the dark girl has been acting differently scents Slade came back on her birthday. "Hum" his face looked like he was thinking very hard about something. "To go in or, not to go in that is the question." He paused then a huge grin crossed his face. "Not!" He morphed in to a fly and went under her door and in to her room.

In side her room he froze. He was getting a feeling of forbidding from the darkly colored room. The shadows moved about the room with out the help of light. They seemed to have a mind of their own, almost like they were reaching out for him to pull them into their darkness. BB gulped starting to think that for the sake of his life he should just leave now. But before he did something caught his eye. It was a book, just lying on her bed closed. It was a thick white book with black designs on it. In all, it was a very attractive book. "Oh, sweet! It's her diary!" BB thinking he had just found the Holy Grail took the book as fast as he could and ran from the creepy room. The shadows moved around in the room again. The seemed restless, as if they knew what was to come.

**Mean while on the roof**

Raven Roth the Teen Titans most dangerous member was meditating. Trying to keep her demon side at bay and under control. Ever since her father's return in her life she has been restless. Her prophecy was coming closer every day. Her demon blood now trying so hard to escape the prison her Azarathian blood had kept it in. She would never tell her friends this but, she was having an inner battle to stay a half-demon, she was losing. Though that would have to wait. She was done with meditation for now. She walked quietly to her room and stopped when she opened her door. 'Beast Boy' she could smell his scent. 'He was in MY room!' she looked around her room making sure that every thing was where she had left it. She was about to relax when she remember the book she was reading. She quickly looked on her bed where she had left it. "Oh, no." she said as a look of horror came across her face.

**In the main room**

Bb ran all the way to the main room with the book. When he got there he looked around and didn't see anyone so he went to the couch and put the book on the table in front of him. He was about to open it when…

"Yo! BB" Cyborg, the half-man half-machine man, yelled as he just walked into the room. He gave BB a very questioning look as BB jumped 20 feet in to the air. "What are _you_ doing with a book?"

BB laughed nervously "oh, nothing Cy."

"Oh ok… hey I bet I'll whop your ass to Kingdom come and back on this new game I just got!" he said waving a video game in his face.

"You want to place a bet on that tin man"

"You bet grass stain!"

"Ok fine the one who looses has to kiss Raven… on the lips." Cy's face paled at bb answer. 'Kiss Raven, _Kiss RAVEN! HOLY CRAP! That girl would send us to another dimension!' _

"Ok fine flea bag your on!"

"Hay I don't have fleas metal butt!"

"Do to, now lets play!" and with that the game began. They played for awhile until Robin and Starfire (star) came down.

"Hey guys… what are you dong?" Robin said when he saw BB on the floor crying and Cy dancing in his apparent victory.

"Booyah! Told you grass stain! I so won! Booyah!"

"Oh man please pleeease cy don't make me do it please!" bb pleaded on his hands and knees.

"Hahahahaha, no way man that was the bet! You have to do it!" CY was laughing his head off at BB's misfortune.

"Please friends what is this bet that you speck of?" asked star with a confused face.

"Well…" Cy told them that because BB lost the game he has to kiss Raven.

Robin looked at BB with a face of pity. "I feel so sorry for you BB."

"Please friends I do not know why friend Beast Boy kissing freind Raven is bad?" said Star

"It's not kissing her that bad it's what she's going to do to him after thats bad." stated Cy. he was beganing to feel bad for his friend.

"Man she is going to kill!"panicted BB

"Well you know you mant to!" said Cy

"I do not." he said but a small blush was on his green face.

"Yea sure" and Cy left it at that. "YO, Robin I'll play ya a few rounds on this sweet new game i got!"

"Alright but no bets we don't need two people in another dimension." said Robin while grabing the controler. As Robin and Cyborg began their game BB remembered the book.

Raven's Room

Raven quickly got over her fear of what could happen and closed her eyes. Reaching out with her mind and arua she felt for the changeling. She felt him in the living room with the rest of the titans. she enveloped herself with the shadows and telaported into the living room just as Beast Boy was opening the book!

"Beast Boy! NO! DON'T OPEN THAT BOOK!" she ssreamed as loud as she could, but she was to late. When she had screamed the game was forgoten by the others who turned their head just intime to see a large tornado like portal open up from the book.

Immedaitaly the winds from it started to pull the titans towards it. BB had grabbed onto Cy who had grabbed onto the couch. but he soon lost his grip and they went into it screaming. Starfire had grabbed Robin and tried to fly away from it but the pull was to much and they too went in.

Now it was just Raven who was losing her grip on the counter she had been next to. She slowly and calmly started to chant her words of power. She lost her grip and went into the portal, but not before finishing her spell and pulling the book in with her.

**End of Chapter ONE!**

**ok everyone this is a story but i won't update if no one reviews. my last story had 250 hits but only 20 reviews, the more people that review the sooner i'll update! ok another thing is my computer is in the shop right now(I'm tyoing this at school)so i will be awhile before i can update this stroy and my other story! bye :) ;) **


End file.
